Episode 7822 (15th March 2012)
Plot Peter tells the police how he killed Frank and stresses that Carla had nothing to do with it. Carla gets a call to tell her that Peter is confessing to Frank's murder at the police station. Having spent the night together, Audrey and Lewis agree to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Leanne arrives at No.1 and learns of Peter's confession. Eileen says goodbye to Paul and Lesley and, after a discreet kiss from Paul, heads off for the factory. Carla arrives at the police station but the police refuse to give any details apart from warn her that Peter's confession does not mean she is off the hook. David comments on Audrey's late arrival at the salon. Audrey is chirpy and full of banter. Kylie leaves on a mysterious errand as loved-up Audrey receives a call from Lewis, During a factory tea-break, Beth asks Eileen if Paul sleeps with both she and Lesley. The offensive comment leads Michelle to ask if anything is wrong as voices are raised. Kylie is outside Bessie Street School gates giving Max some child-friendly lunch goodies. Amy persuades Kylie to give her a pasty and promises to keep the transaction a secret. DS Nash and DC Grant pay Nick a visit at the bistro and Nick reluctantly confirms that Peter was uttering threats towards Frank the night of the murder. A hollow-eyed Carla enters Underworld and breaks the news of Peter's confession. Anne approaches and Carla cannot contain her fury in the face of Anne's complete defence of her son. She rips into Anne about what a monster her son was and Michelle and Hayley have to restrain her. A shocked Anne weeps uncontrollably. Lewis sneaks into the salon and locks the door. He and Audrey kiss and canoodle until David's surprise return interrupts them. Lewis hides under a dryer, pretending to be regular, "Mrs O'Shea". David is fooled and leaves again; Audrey and Lewis are delighted at their prank and carry on kissing. Kevin tells Sally about Peter's shock confession. Brian confronts Tracy about the contraband pasty that he had to confiscate from Amy. She keeps quiet about Kylie's involvement and Tracy sends Brian packing with a flea in his ear. Leanne and Ken discuss Peter's shock revelation. Leanne reckons that Peter clearly loves Carla more than his own son. Tracy, Kylie and David challenge Brian for his hypocrisy when he orders a pint and pork scratchings in the Rovers, noting his considerable frame. Julie defends him. At the bistro, Carla tells Michelle that she can never be totally innocent in the carnage that has unfolded as she broke Frank's heart and destroyed Peter's marriage. An uncomfortable Nick tells them that he was obliged to tell the police about Peter's threats towards Frank. At the police station, Peter is formally charged with Frank's murder. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *DC Grant - Orlessa Altass *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Custody Sergeant - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *5 Grasmere Drive - Hallway, living room and kitchen *Bessie Street School - Front gate *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, front desk and cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police quiz Peter about his story after he confesses to killing Frank; Kylie flouts Brian's food rules; Lewis stays at Audrey's; and Paul's new plan places pressure on Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,390,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes